The Girl Name Violet and The Stone
by Amandavloger
Summary: It's my first story and I'm open for suggestions, reviews,etc. It is about a girl named Violet who helps Harry,Ron, and Hermione through Hogwarts and their troubles.


**The Girl Named Violet and the Stone **

Professor Snape came to get me and he took me to a school. I have natural brunette hair with green eyes. I passed out but when I awoke, I had blood on my face and a little boy with black hair stares at me dumbfounded. As the little boy is staring at me he sees my head bleeding and starts to scream for someone but I can't understand him. A little girl comes to me and pulls my hair. I am wearing a plain black outfit that matches everyone else except not the other colors. She takes a hard look at me and then touches my head. She tells the little boy whose name I just found out is Harry to go get Professor Dumbledore. Harry runs off and the little girl puts out her hand.

"Hello my name is Hermione Granger. Are you ok? You're bleeding what happened to you? ""My name is Violet. It is nice to meet you Hermione. Who was that person you were just talking to a second ago? ""Oh that was Harry Potter. Don't worry we are getting you help for your head. Where did you come from exactly? "

Harry Potter came back just in time with a professor by him. She has green outfit on and a cat-like face. Carefully she moves towards to my face and touches the blood. Then she takes me to a hospital wing where this nice nurse comes up to me and starts to heal me up. She takes a warm cloth and pats it on my wound carefully then puts it in a bowl. For she does this routine two more times and then goes away. Hermione comes up to me and a smile gently at my head for it isn't bleeding anymore. Behind her are Harry Potter and a ginger I haven't met yet.

Hermione says to me, "Violet this is my friend Ron Weasley and you already met Harry Potter. I look towards the direction of Harry and then smile in delight. "Hello Ron, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Violet. Harry thank you for bringing a professor to help me." Hermione looks towards Harry and says "Harry you are being awfully quite today." Harry then smiles slightly and blushes and turns away fast hoping I can't see him. Hermione then says to me "I think someone has a crush on you."

They all leave about an hour later and a blonde kid comes in screaming "Where is the new girl!" He finally finds where I am and introduces himself as Draco Malfoy and smiles straight at me. I ask him about the black and green outfit he is wearing and he tells me about the school I am in called Hogwarts. Then he tells me about Slytherin and all the other houses I can get put in. Putting out his hand I shake it gently and he starts to blush and I tell him my name. The nurse tells him he has to go to asks me questions and he just frowns and walks away. Before he goes he winks at me then smiles and walks out the room.

The nurse and Professor McGonagall start asking me all these questions when the headmaster comes in and tells me to follow him. I get up and he asks for my name. I tell him my name is Violet and he begins asking me the same questions as the other people ask me and he says usually a witch or wizard just doesn't show up here but apparently Hogwarts called to you. He smiles at me then takes me to this alleyway full of shops and he buys me a wand, cat, and books I will need for the school year. When we are finished in the alleyway he takes me back to Hogwarts.

That night during dinnertime everyone meets up in a room full of seats but I didn't exactly know where to go at first. I was roaming the hall ways when Draco found me and showed me where to go. I followed behind him silently, he would look back occasionally to see if I was still there but he would smile a lot. When we finally got there Professor Dumbledore makes an announcement on how I am a new student and everyone stares at me. Professor Dumbledore looked shocked when he saw me sitting with the Slytherins and told me to go to the front of the room. I was scared at first but I went up there. Professor McGonagall put a chair in the front of the room and told me to put on this sorting hat and said it would be the thing to tell me what house I would be in between Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw. So I sat down on the chair and when the hat when on my head it started to talk to me and at first I was shocked and I heard snickers all over the room because I almost fell out of my chair. After a while it put me in the house Gryffindor, I looked at Draco and you could tell he was upset.

When I walked toward the Gryffindor table Harry Potter asked why I was walking around with Draco Malfoy. I told him that he showed me how to get here and he asked me to hang out with him so I did, for the most part I just didn't know where to sit. Harry looked jealous when I told him me and Draco was going to hang out tomorrow so he can help me catch up for the lessons. Honestly I didn't care if Harry was jealous of him or not because Draco was my friend for he was nice to me, Harry could just deal with it. Hermione didn't exactly like the fact that Draco was my friend either, she looked very upset. I didn't know what to say to them so I blew them off and ate while they told me stories. One by one they told me why I shouldn't trust Malfoy but I told them that I was still going to hang out with him.

I think Draco got jealous of Harry when he saw me laughing at something that Harry said. Harry constantly stared at me and when he saw me looking at him he would turn away real fast and blush. When I asked Harry to pass me a roll he touched my hand gently but it scared me at first and I almost jumped out my chair. Draco seeing all of this happening started getting mad at Harry and literally never took his eyes off of me.

When dinner was over Draco found me and pulled me away from the Gryffindor crowd. He asked me if I was Pureblood a Mud-blood or a Half-blood. I told him I was a Pureblood and he got really happy and told me he was one to but I don't see how that is important. Because he was talking to me I lost the people taking me to the Gryffindor common room so he showed me how to get there. Outside waiting was Harry and when Draco saw Harry waiting for me you could tell he got angry. Before he left to go to the Slytherin house he told me I shouldn't trust Harry and right in front of Harry he told me if I ever needed anything to go to the Slytherin common room and he would be there. I couldn't help but blush and smile and Draco was blushing to then glared at Harry and left.

Harry wasn't exactly too thrilled to see Draco either especially after what he just said. After that though he told me the password to get into the Gryffindor house and showed me where the girl's room is and where the guy's room is. Before I went upstairs to go to bed he told me if I ever need anything to just tell him. Then I walked away thinking to myself that sounded a little bit like Draco.

When I walked upstairs I saw Hermione reading a book she looked up and smiled at me. I asked her what she was reading and she told me she was studying for the exams. Then she showed me my bed which was right beside hers and I felt comfortable. But there was so much stuff on my bed and a note that said "This is a welcome present, Dumbledore." I read the note out loud and Hermione said I was lucky for the headmaster to like me so much. After a long talk with her I went to bed.

I woke up to every girl moving around and changing. Hermione took a long look at my schedule then smiled and told me that we had all the same classes with each other. It was better for me because I could follow someone to all my classes. I smiled and then I and she set off to Potions class.

On the way to Potions class I heard someone scream "Violet wait up!" at first I didn't know who it was so I turned around. As I looked back I saw Draco and I smiled when I saw him running at me. So I stopped and when I told him all my classes he grinned and said we had all the same classes as well. He even offered to carry my books, so I just let him take them from me. It was going to be fun having the same classes as him and I couldn't wait to see what the classes were like anyways.

When we got there I sat down right next to him and he blushed but I saw Harry and he looked like he was angry. During the whole potions class Draco was talking to me and he was showing me how to do things. Professor Snape didn't seem to mind but when Ron said something to Harry he seemed to care. It didn't bother me that Draco was talking to me but I didn't hear a thing that Professor Snape told me.

After that class Draco showed I to all my classes and I kept sitting next to him but Harry would try to sit next to me at one point Draco had to push him out the chair to get Harry to go away. I couldn't help but giggle though it was hilarious.

When all my classes were over Draco took me to go see the Quidditch field and he showed me how to use a broom. He was chasing me around while I was flying and I swear to you every time I looked down I thought I saw Harry looking up at me.

After that we went to dinner and Harry sat right beside me and kept staring at me. It was a little awkward when you have two guys always staring at you. At dinner I met this girl named Luna and she didn't have shoes on but she was reading something called Quibbler. I read it and she told me I could have it since she gets them for free.

I was glad when dinner was over though because I was tired and I wanted to go to bed. When I got to the common room I hanged out with Hermione and Ron for a little while. But when I walked upstairs I saw a box on my bed and it said " To: Violet From: Draco " I opened it up and it had a card with a Slytherin and Gryffindor scarf with my name on both of them. I went to bed after that.

The next morning I woke up and there was quidditch match going on between Gryffindor and Slytherin so we didn't have to go to class. Instead of staying and watching the match I put on the Slytherin scarf and I met up with Draco. We hanged out and he held my hand while we walked around the castle. I found a pair of shoes though so I got them down thinking they might be Luna's shoes.

After the Quidditch match I found Harry and congratulated him for winning the game. But he did question me when he saw my Slytherin scarf and why I was with Draco. It didn't bother me none though. I didn't exactly know what to tell him. Before Draco left though Harry pushed him into a wall with his fist high until I got between the middle of them. They really do hate each other for reasons I still don't know yet. A little bit after that I saw Luna and gave her the shoes.

That night I snuck out and I traveled the school alone. I got to this one door and pulled out my wand, something was telling me that the other side of that door was going to be big. When I opened that door I saw a three headed dog sleeping on a trapdoor. Immediately I used my wand on the dog and he woke up. I ran out and locked the door behind me. After that I went back to bed.

The very next morning told Hermione what had happened so I and she went to the library together to see what we could find. When we first got there I saw Ron there and he was staring down at the floor waiting for Harry to come back and get him, after a while I thought Harry wasn't going to come back for him so me and Hermione told him to follow us. We told him at the same time the same story I told Hermione not too long ago. At first he thought we were kidding but our faces made him turn serious and he said maybe we could go ask Hagrid about it. I looked puzzled because I didn't know who Hagrid was. But I just followed them to a little hut a little ways outside of the school by the "Forbidden Forest." When I told Hagrid the story his first reaction was that why I out so late and I shouldn't do that because I can get into some very deep trouble if I ever got caught. I laughed a little bit because said if I got caught meaning just don't get caught. Hagrid's second reaction was that we already know too much about the stone, he was going to say more but caught himself and didn't. Harry tried to ask about the stone, and when he did I nearly fainted he scared me to death, but Hagrid wouldn't tell us anymore.

So we set off back to the library where Hermione was looking through every section possible about a stone. She started getting angry with herself because she didn't know what the stone was. After hours of all us looking through the library we all decided we needed sleep.

I didn't get to sleep long because after what seemed of a couple of hours Hermione woke me up. My first reaction is what she wanted but she just told me to get up and meet her in the Gryffindor common area. By the time I got down there Neville was telling them we shouldn't go, where we were all going. I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione all look at each other and then Hermione put a spell on Neville and he went straight to bed. I tried to ask where we were going but before I could Harry threw an invisible cloak around all of us. The only thing came to my head was that might have been useful to know so I could have used that last night.

I showed them the door to the three-headed dog and Hermione practically blew the door open wide. This time there was a harp playing in there and dog looked like it was sleeping but I don't honestly think it was. Ron looked at the door and asked what is under that door but nobody could answer him. Then we heard a loud crash in the hallway we were just in and like that we went under the cloak and slowly tiptoed back to the dormitories.

Surprisingly I just couldn't wait till we got to go to bed. I don't think anyone else got that much seep except for me because they were talking in the common room while I was sleeping.

Morning time came and everyone was already to go, surprisingly from what happened last night. None of them even looked tired except for me.

On the way to class I was walking with Harry and I saw Draco and waved at him but instead of waving back he ran at me. Draco gave me the biggest hug ever and when Harry saw me and Draco hugging he looked like he was going to puke. I couldn't help but blush and Draco walked me to class instead.

After potions class I asked Harry if he could me on the broomstick. He was so happy to hang out with me for some odd reason it kind of scared me out a little bit. It didn't matter though I just wanted to get better on the broomstick that was all. While Harry was tutoring me Professor McGonagall saw I and she came outside. She looked very pleased knowing this was only my second time on a broomstick.

From class and broom lessons I was tired and my legs fell out on the field when I tried to walk back to the dormitories. I passed out on the field and woke up to someone carrying me back to the Gryffindor common room and when I looked up it was Draco. At first I was puzzled why he was carrying me back instead of Harry and then I thought to myself Harry Potter left me on a field where I was all alone till Draco saw me. Something could have happened to me but nothing did because of Draco. I couldn't see why Harry, Ron, or Hermione didn't like him; they just know the bad parts of him.

He saw me staring up at him and he smiled then put me on the ground and asked if he could walk me back. I said yes and he took my hand and walked me to my dormitory. But before we got there he asked me why I was alone on the field. "I wasn't alone Harry was with me. At least he was with me till I took a nap, but he left me all alone after I fell asleep."

Right before we hit the common room I saw Harry and Draco froze in place then ran at him. Draco stopped right in front of him and screamed at him "HOW COULD YOU DARE LEAVE VIOLET BY HERSELF! SHE COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT, DON'T YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS HARY POTTER! "Everyone froze except for me I walked straight up to Harry and slapped him.

I told Draco he could go I would be safe now but before he left I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Harry was still puzzled from when I slapped him; I don't even think he saw me kiss Draco. But it didn't matter to me I went to go find Ron.

In the common room were Ron and Hermione. They asked me where I have been and I told them the truth about how Harry left me on the field and Draco found me and carried me up here till I woke up. Ron was telling me how that didn't even sound like Harry or Draco. Hermione got mad at Harry though I and Hermione wouldn't even sit by him for a couple of days.

Harry kept trying to say sorry to me but every time he did, I couldn't forgive him. After a while though I did and Hermione did to, I think she was just scared it would happen to her to.

After we were all friends again some weird things started happening in the castle. One point during dinnertime a teacher came running through the doors screaming about a troll. Everyone was freaking out but the headmaster tried to calm us down. I was scared and Hermione was missing, but Draco saw I was scared and he mouthed out loud to me "Everything is going to be ok Violet. I'm here for you. "

I looked at Harry and Ron and asked them where Hermione was but they didn't know. We ran all over the castle looking for her and that troll. It took us awhile to find her she was in the old girls bathroom. I ran in there and asked her to come outside but she was bawling. So when I told Ronald and Harry what was going on they walked in and told her about the troll. She still wouldn't come out but we were about to leave the bathroom a troll walked inside.

I pulled out my wand and used it against the troll. Then Harry got clubbed by the troll and Ron got thrown across the room. I told Hermione to run, I was using her as a distraction and when she ran the troll went after her. I took out my wand and used the Expelliarmus spell on it every 10 seconds then would run into a different place and do it again. Harry and Ron finished the troll off though. Harry's wand got shoved into the troll's nose and I was laughing so hard until some of the teachers came and saw the mess we left behind. They were grateful that we beat a troll but disturbed how Harry and Ron were in the girl's bathroom; they also didn't like the fact the troll destroyed practically everything in that girl's bathroom. We got house points earned to us but I don't see the point in house points.

When we walked outside Draco was waiting for me he looked scared as if I might have died. He walked me back to the dorm and got yelled at by Professor Snape when he told Draco to go to his dormitory and not someone else's. I found it funny though and he took 5 points away from Gryffindor.

I told Hermione that I think we should go back tonight where that three-headed dog was and see what he was hiding; she was all over my plan. When Harry came into the room we told him what we were all about to do that night. Harry was a little concerned but after a little while went for it. The last person we needed to convince was Ron; but he always up for fun.

A little bit after everybody went to bed I woke up Hermione and the boys were already waiting for us downstairs. We got under Harry's invisibility cloak and set off. It takes a while to get there especially from the moving staircases. When we made it to the door I took out my wand and unlocked the door. Hermione was astonished from the look of what I just did.

When we got into the room there was music playing; I went up to the harp and used my wand to see how that was happening. Ron and Hermione are opening the trap-door while Harry was the lookout. Hermione got the door unlocked and we all jumped in.

Ron fell hard and he screamed when he saw all the vines touching him. The vines were everywhere squeezing us. Harry was deadly still and he wasn't talking. Hermione told us to relax but I used my wand and it drove me down. I hit the bottom, I heard Ron screaming. Hermione came under right after me, and then Harry did to. Ron kept screaming; he just won't relax. I go to where he is point my wand and used it. He hit hard to where everyone else is, he looks scared. I give him a reassuring hug so he will be ok.

"We have to keep going, this is nothing compared what we are going to see." says Hermione. I nod to agree with her and we walk down a dark hallway to see Ron hit a door. Before I can take my wand back out Hermione unlocked the door and opens it.

There are keys flying around peacefully everywhere, and a broomstick in the middle of the room. Harry walks up to the broom stick and I walk to the other end of the room where the door is. I try to unlock it with wand but it won't work. Why won't my wand work? Then I think to myself the magic must be in the lock. I curse a little bit under my own breathe.

Harry sees something interesting about one of the keys and flies up to it on the broomstick. Once he gets on though the other keys start to attack him. I pull out my wand and try to help but it isn't working. He gets the key and jumps off the broom; rolls on the floor and bomb rushes to the door, he unlocks the door as fast as he can. We all run in the door and we close it as fast as we can.

Ron looks to his right and sees a huge chest board and walks towards it. I run after him thinking we might have to play it. Hermione doesn't notice but she's in the queen position. Harry takes a knight position and Ron takes the other knight position. I take the king's position. The pond on the other side goes first. We play.

Harry tells everyone where to go so we won't get hurt. The knight goes to the pond in front of me and demolishes it in front of our eyes. I think I'm going to die but Hermione takes the knight out and with one step. It blows up in front of her face. The game goes on for a while chess pieces going one way and then the other just demolishing each other one by one. We come to a point where Ron goes in a suicide mission and gets in front of the king and the king hits him; Ron goes flying across the room. Hermione wants to run after him but that make her move and we would lose the game. I kill the king and the whole other team blows up and we get to go see if Ron is ok.

He gets up slowly and he looks injured. I tell Hermione to go take Ron to the hospital wing it should be daytime by now. She carries him to the hospital wing while I and Harry move on. This looks like the last door and Professor Quarrel is standing there, he looks like he has been waiting here for quite some time now. I tell Harry this isn't a good idea but we keep going and take out my wand cautiously.

Professor Quarrel starts slowly to undo his hat. There is a face on the back of his head and it is talking to Harry. Asking him all these weird questions I can't understand it. Something weird is going on here. I wonder to myself what is going on here but I can't understand what he and Harry are saying. I see a red stone in Harry's pocket and I scream that is it, it's the stone. Harry turns around and the Professor gets mad at me.

"You stupid girl, you don't know who are dealing with here do you." He glares at me.

The Professor runs to get the stone and Harry drops it but when the Professor touches the stone he screams. I tell Harry to take the stone and put it up against the Professor. Harry runs towards the Professor keeping the stone by him and he is burning Quarrel with it. Quarrel screams as loud as he can and burns into ash; the thing that was talking to Harry turns into smoke and flies away.

Me and Harry both tired go back up to the castle and into the hospital wing. I got hurt so bad I had to stay in there for 3 days, Harry for 2 days and Ron for 2 weeks. Hermione was perfectly ok though.

The headmaster came to see us and we got 500 points to Gryffindor for bravery. He came to check up on us a lot of times. Draco even came to see me a lot although he and Harry still don't like each other they are both my friends.

Before we left for the summer I got a couple a pictures with all of them. I will be with Hermione the whole summer though because I have nowhere else to go. We all had our last dinner together and the house who won was Gryffindor, Second was Slytherin they lost by 10 points.


End file.
